User blog:Austin9393/WIKI CHANNEL PREMIERES ORIGINAL MOVIE “ZAYN”
ZANDER SUN HEADLINES THE COMEDY DRAMA ADVENTURE “ZAYN,” A WIKI CHANNEL ORIGINAL MOVIE SET TO PREMIERE SATURDAY, OCTOBER 25 ON WIKI CHANNEL" Multi-talented actor Zander Sun headlines the comedic Wiki Channel Original Movie “ZAYN,” the story of Zayn Anderson a teenager werewolf from the land of Zortalia in a far away dimension, but when his dimension is under attack his mother and father sends him to live with his human Aunt and Uncle so he can be safe on Earth. Zayn now must adapt to being on Earth and going to high school in Seattle, Washington. However, in this new dimension Zayn cannot access his werewolf powers and abilities must learn to be human like everyone else. “ZAYN” premieres SATURDAY, OCTOBER 25 on Wiki Channel, ushering in the premiere of the “Ackerman Agent”, a comedy series for kids and families from executive producer Austin9393. “ZAYN” also stars Lisha Jane (“Kitty Couture”) as Zayn's good friend and helper Lola White and Marcus McCloud (“Luke & Lauren”) as Hunter, turns out to be one of Zayn's rivals. ---- WIKI CHANNEL’S COMEDY SERIES “ACKERMAN AGENT” SET TO PREMIERE SATURDAY, OCTOBER 25 The premiere date for the comedy series “Ackerman Agent” from executive producer Austin9393 has been set for SATURDAY, OCTOBER 25 on Wiki Channel. The debut of “Ackerman Agent” will be ushered in by the premiere of the Wiki Channel Original Movie “ZAYN” (SATURDAY, OCTOBER 25) starring Zander Sun. “Ackerman Agent” introduces Peyton Borough (“Teens”) as Troy Jeff, the brand new high school spy. Rayelle (“East Meets West”) plays Troy's spy partner, Myra Jade. Aiden Kristoff plays Troy's best friend Landon Pennex, Archie Cana plays Troy's coach Coach Solomon. “Ackerman Agent” follows Troy Jeff who was just an ordinary boy, very intelligent, extremely mature, and talented, attending Ackerman High School, a very normal high school in a quiet but comfy town. But, one fateful night, Troy finds out the school isn’t so normal when he accidentally goes through a secret door, discovering the school is really a spy agency base disguised as a high school. After recently going through a major scandal, the agency plans to use the high school as a cover to keep their reforming agency a secret. And suddenly, Troy finds himself pulled into the madness when he is recruited to become one of the first high school spy agents. Now Troy must adjust to his spy-high life. Accompanying him is his best friend, Landon, his gym teacher who is a spy, Coach Solomon, and his new spy partner, Myra Jade, who doesn’t exactly take working with him too well. But as time goes on, Troy and Myra become an unbreakable team that always gets the job done. The Wiki Channel is a brand new 24/7 running network that provides programming for kids, teens, and families. The channel was founded in 2012 by NYCgleek and Nutta of da Buttas. It currently airs a number hit shows. Wiki Channel is a part of the Wiki Company. Category:Blog posts